


HunterxShinobi

by Quinn_ci



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Kid Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_ci/pseuds/Quinn_ci
Summary: After an accident with the Kamui, Kakashi is sent to another world, as a twelve year old, no less. He decides to do whatever he can to find out where he is, and with no way to get home, makes his own place in this new world.





	HunterxShinobi

Kakashi didn't know where he was.  
  
He had woken up in a forest after using the kamui. Something must have gone wrong, there was no sign of war, or any nearby shinobi. In fact, while he could still sense chakra around him, it was extremely faint, weaker than a civilian would be, even.  
  
Kakashi stood, and found himself much closer to the ground than he normally would be. He seemed… smaller, somehow. Deciding to shrug it off for the moment, he inspected himself, and his surroundings.  
  
Although he wasn't able to figure out where he was, he could sense a large group of many faint chakra signals. _'Could there be a town or village nearby?'_ As for himself, he was indeed much shorter that he had been the last time he woke up. Though he did still have everything on him that he's had before.(Including the same clothes, which were now too big. Except, luckily, his mask.) Kunai, check, scrolls, check, Icha Icha, check, sharingan? Check.  
  
Everything of importance then.  
  
Realizing that staying where he was wouldn't do him any good, he decided to go investigate the town he had sensed nearby. And so, Kakashi set out on a quest for clothes, and information.

* * *

  
  
Haru Chinen was old, very old. He had been to many places, seen many things and met many people. He liked to think that he wasn't very easily surprised, or put off. So, if you asked him 'How did you react to a small child with clothes twice their size trying to steal pants from the cheapest shop on the island?' Then he would tell you that he reacted very reasonably. In fact, he only did what any other kind respectable old man would do.  
  
He confronted the child. He would never be able to tell if this was the best or worst thing he'd ever decide to do in his life.

* * *

  
  
Kakashi had managed to find a clothes shop, only after finding out he didn't have any money on him. Oh well, a shinobi would steal if they had to. Besides, the store owner wouldn't miss some pants and a t-shirt. Probably.  
  
He even found a mirror while wandering the small shop! This place was proving to be rather useful. Finally able to look at himself, he was able to determine why he felt so much shorter than usual.

Because he was.  
  
In fact, he looked much, much younger. Around…twelve? Or thirteen, maybe. Otherwise, he didn't look any different, same old scar, Obito's eye safely kept in his socket. Right where it didn't belong.  
  
The floor creaked behind him, and he turned swiftly. An old man stared down at him, he looked… amused?  
  
Huh.  
  
Kakashi stood his ground. He couldn't afford to let his guard down, especially in a place so unfamiliar. The old man didn't seem bothered by how tense Kakashi was. In fact, he just raised his eyebrows, in a humerus way almost. He didn't seem to find Kakashi dangerous at all.

  
“Are you trying to buy those, kid?” He pointed to the clothes that Kakashi with holding very not suspiciously, thank you very much.  
  
Kakashi nodded, if he acted like he wasn't trying to steal them the old man -probably an employee or something- might just leave him alone. The guy didn't look dangerous, and Kakashi could escape easily if he tried, anyway.  
  
The old man's eyebrows rose higher. “Do you have any money kid?” Oh, he's been figured out. At this point, Kakashi begins to look for an escape route. The old man definitely wasn't fit-looking enough to run after him if he tried to get away, anyhow.  
  
“If you weren't able to buy it, you should go to you parents, or something, after all hasn't anyone ever told you that stealing was bad? Honestly, some people on this island never think do they. Letting kids your age go off and just do whatever they want, never teaching any discipline ...” The old man started to go on about something, which Kakashi found rather useful as it gave him some bits of information of where he was. He did wonder how he had ended up on an island, as Konoha wasn't anywhere near one.  
  
He would have to find a library or something, and try to find out more of his whereabouts, actually, this old man might just be able to help him with that. He didn't seem very angry anyway, the man seemed to enjoy rambling on about whatever, so Kakashi figured he just gave him someone to talk to.  
  
“Maa, Old man you're right, I don't have any money.” Kakashi interrupted him, “But I don't have anyone to pay for me either, anyway.” He added.  
  
The old man seemed more serious now, although he still had a bit of a twinkle in his eye. “Well, I suppose… yes, I'll help you out kid. If you help me, you see I've needed someone to assist me in my weapons shop and-”  
  
“Ok.” Kakashi decided to stop the old man before he could start rambling again. This was the best decision he could make for now. He needed somewhere to stay while learned about this place, and the forest was his only other option.  
  
“And don't call me 'Old man' I'm Haru, Chinen Haru.” He grinned, “What's your name kid?”  
  
“Hatake Kakashi.”  
  
And so, Chinen decided to pay for Kakashi's clothes instead of turning him in, and his food, and even gave him a guest room to stay in. And, in return, Kakashi would manage his shop, and clean and cook for him, once Chinen realized that he could.  
  
Kakashi used whatever time he had off of the job to train himself, getting used to his smaller stature, and learn about the new place, the world, he found himself in. And, soon enough he found the name of the island he'd been stuck on.  
  
Whale Island.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry if anything starts to seem a bit OOC , this is my first time writing with any naruto or HxH characters. Please leave a review. : )


End file.
